Castigo
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: 1886 - Lemmon * * -¡Te odio! -gritó la castaña. Hibari la besó a la fuerza -¿También odias esto? -preguntó seductoramente.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! Sigo viva! XD

Tuve problemas, por eso no había actualizado; pero espero actualizar en esta semana mis historias; paciencia onegai. Mientras, les dejó un fic que había escrito hace tiempo, pero no lo había publicado, ni pensaba publicarlo, sólo una de mis amigas lo había leído; pero sus comentarios me motivaron a subirlo a esta página. Espero les guste :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece ni sus personajes; pues son de Amano Akira-sensei

**Título: Castigo**

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

**Ella se infiltró en aquel Instituto; caminando por los pasillos de la escuela; esperando ver a su amado Tsuna. Repentinamente se topó con un joven de ojos azules.

― Estás irrumpiendo la paz herbívora― siseó aquel hombre.

― ¡Hahi! ― Expresó su sorpresa; el líder del comité disciplinario le miró de lado con un brillo en los ojos.

― Debes de ser castigada― sonrió, la muchacha se mostró confusa, pero estaba de acuerdo en que esa no era su escuela; así que probablemente le escribirían una queja a su padre o a su escuela; se sintió incomoda ante el pensamiento.

― Líder-san― habló; el carnívoro se detuvo para mirarle de perfil.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó entre dientes.

― No me ponga un reporte, por favor; sí lo hace ya no podré venir a ver a Tsuna-san ― le dijo la chica a Hibari; este alzó una ceja en reproche; acercándose a ella, le susurró.

― Ven a la sala del comité disciplinario ― caminó lento esperando que ella le siguiera.

― Hai! ― corriendo tras aquel muchacho.

**,,,…,,,**

― ¿Viste eso? ― preguntó un chico de la clase del Décimo Vongola.

― Si. Hibari-san está acompañado; esto es un notición ― dijo.

― Pero al ser Hibari lo más probable es que le vaya a morder hasta la muerte porque no lleva el uniforme de esta escuela; pobre de ella; me siento mal por la chica que va a ser golpeada― mencionó, el otro asintió; luego como si se le prendiera un foco comentó.

― Oye, esa no es la chica que siempre viene a ver a Tsuna; sí le decimos a él, a lo mejor sabe qué está pasando―.

― Es verdad, vamos ―.

**,,,…,,,**

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella; la sala estaba vacía.

― Nadie se acerca a mi territorio ― dijo frio; mirando a Miura algo nerviosa por la situación.

― Esta vez lo pasaré por alto ― sonrió satisfecho al ver que ella se sorprendía.

― Hahi! ¿Líder-san perdonará a Haru?― cuestionó.

― Hibari Kyoya ―.

― ¡Ah! Hibari-san; gracias ― se inclinó, para después partir de aquel lugar. Las féminas manos iban a abrir la puerta, cuando sintió a ese chico detrás de ella; su cercanía era amenazante.

― Hi-Hibari-san? ― preguntó, pero antes de recibir respuesta; su blusa estaba siendo alzada por la pálida mano.

― Hahi! ― la otra mano acarició los muslos de la mujer; levantando la falda oscura de aquel uniforme; acercándose a la braga de la muchacha. Miura intentó zafarse, pero ágilmente unos dedos hicieron de lado la braguita blanca de moras, introduciendo sus largos y masculinos dedos en el sexo de la chica.

Miura pegó un gritillo; pero la mano que hace poco había tocado su seno, ahora le tapaba la boca.

― Urusai… ― ordenó al tiempo que sus dedos se movían un poco más rápido, acariciando el interior de la chica. Miura comenzaba a tener sus ojos llorosos; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

― Hi-Hibari-san… por favor; no volveré a entrar cuando usted este; así que déjeme; onegai ― suplicó con una voz algo grave, temblorosa por tener dentro de sí aquellos dedos.

― El castigo es completo; te morderé hasta la muerte― sentenció mientras le bajaba la pantaleta, hasta tirarla al piso; viró a la morena frente a él.

― Mírame…― ordenó, Haru negó con la cabeza; agachando la mirada.

El peli negro sintió algo de frustración, pero no la demostró.

La mujer abrió sus ojos sin mesura al sentir que sus piernas eran abiertas; mientras masculinas manos la tomaban de los muslos, recargándola a la pared, al tiempo en que la lengua del prefecto se introducía en la vagina de la pequeña.

― Ah… no… hmm…― gemía con grosor en la voz; pues ese chico le hacía sentir extraña; aquella lengua le acariciaba, le lamia, aquellos labios chupaban su sexo; pero lo más drástico fue cuando el pelinegro mordió ligeramente el clítoris de la chica; curioso de saber que era lo que esa parte de ese femenino cuerpo provocaría en ella.

Sonrió al escuchar el gemir de ella; siguiendo con aquel saborear de aquella entrada, un líquido comenzó a salir de la chica, sabía extraño, pero no estaba mal; le había gustado.

Le hubiera probado más, de no ser porque cuando volteó a verla; la imagen de esos llorosos ojos, de aquel jadeo, de esa expresión tan sexy que tenía al momento, le hizo sentir un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna; se sorprendió él mismo por la reacción de su cuerpo.

Pero al ver a la muchacha bajo su poder; se permitió no pensar en nada, únicamente satisfacer ese deseo que le acababa de nacer.

Se levantó, beso los labios de ella, explorando aquella cueva humedecida.

Miura a pesar de su sonrojo, intentó resistirse en vano; terminando por corresponder el beso; esas emociones en su cuerpo le eran desconocidas; pero al mismo tiempo placenteras.

Nunca en su vida imagino hacer esas cosas; ni siquiera con su amado Tsuna, mucho menos con el indiferente de Hibari.

Mientras Miura estaba pensando, sintió un dolor en su feminidad.

― Ah… Du-duele; Hibari-san…― pero este ignoró la queja de ella, aunque intentó entrar un poco lento, a pesar de querer hacerlo rápido.

― U-urusai…― fue lo que pronunció; ella nunca vio la expresión agitada, las gotas de sudor en el tórax o el masculino rostro; sólo pensaba en el dolor; repentinamente el miembro viril entró en la concha de la chica; esta gritó.

Mientras con sus piernas que estaban siendo agarradas por las manos de su pareja sexual; rodearon la cintura del chico; acercando con eso ambos sexos; el muchacho gruñó con voz hueca al sentir como la vagina de la chica le succionaba su miembro; eso era tan nuevo, pero tan deleitable; siempre se había imaginado que podría hacer una herbívora como ella; pues desde hace tiempo había tenido cierta clase de sueños con esa morena de protagonista; ahora descubría que se sentía estar con la persona real.

En ese momento, mientras el peli-negro le estocaba, mientras algunos hilos de sangre caían al suelo debido a que era su primera vez; el ojiazul observó como la madera se manchaba con gotitas carmesí, pero no le dio importancia; únicamente empezó a sacar y hundir su virilidad en ella; una y otra vez.

― Mhnn… Ky-Kyoya…― gimió Haru; ella buscó los labios del chico para besarle; este le correspondió.

― Ya casi ― susurró el prefecto.

― E-espera; me falta llegar al clímax ― ahora era ella quién le decía que hacer, eso le molestó un poco, pero no dejaría que una herbívora arruinara su imagen de carnívoro.

― El que aún no acaba soy yo― cuchicheó algo cortado; pero tomo las nalgas de ella; apretándolas y jalándola más hacia él; la muchacha abrió sus ojos y unas gotas de lluvia salieron de ellos.

Sintió placer y dolor, pero aquella forma en que el miembro de Hibari había alcanzado a tocar algo dentro de ella; fue lo que le condujo al éxtasis.

Miura se aferró a él, rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, al tiempo en que la penetración se hacía más rápida, más violenta; más fuerte; disfrutando de ese momento.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que alguien les había observado; alguien abrió la puerta esperando salvar a la morena de una golpiza, pero jamás pensó en que _'el morderé hasta la muerte'_ de Hibari, podía tener este significado.

_"Hiiii! ¿qué hago?"_ pensaba Tsuna al ver como Hibari tenía sexo en aquel cuarto con su amiga; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que la expresión en el rostro de Haru, era difícil de olvidar.

― Miura… ― dijo un poco falto de aire con la chica aún en esa posición.

― ¿Hn…? ― afianzándose a él, sintiéndole tan cerca; olvidándose del pudor por un instante.

― ¿Dentro o fuera? ― preguntó con voz hueca; el rostro de él, así como sus labios rozaban el cuello de ella, por lo que Miura no percibió el leve sonrojo de Hibari.

― ¡¿Hahi? ― exclamó confusa, pero antes de entender el significado de esas palabras, sintió algo correr dentro de su ser ― ¡Ah…! ― clamó al afianzarse más a él; llegando al orgasmo.

― No respondiste rápido ― comentó frió, mordiendo el lóbulo de la muchacha, intentando esconder las sensaciones que florecían en él.

― H-Hibari-san es muy malo… ― chilló.

El prefecto sonrió satisfecho sin ningún rubor aparente, con el mismo rostro sereno de siempre.

Comenzó a salir de aquella entrada que fue de él; dejó a la chica recargada sobre la pared, sentada en el frió piso, con su trasero desnudo debido a la falta de bragas; con la falda cubriéndole. En ese momento Tsuna cerró la pequeña abertura de la puerta por la que observó todo; retirándose completamente sonrojado.

**,,,...,,,**

― Jyuudaime! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentra bien? ― preguntó el albino preocupado; su Jefe le miró con la vista perdida.

― S.i, n-no es nada…― pero se volvió a sonrojar cuando recordó la escena; miró sus manos, y pensó…

_"¿Q-Qué se sentirá? ¿Tendría Haru las mismas reacciones conmigo?"_ pensó.

Brincó, sacudiendo su cabeza; volviendo a pensar _"será mejor que me aleje de amistades como la del Doctor Shamal"._

**,,,…,,,**

Mientras en la sala del comité disciplinario; Miura comenzaba a analizar el acto previó ocurrido; se sonrojó a más no poder; observó con total humillación y vergüenza a Hibari, quién le miraba de frente, pues ahora ambos estaban sentados en los sillones.

― Hi-Hibari-san…― pronunció apenada.

― Hace rato gritaste Kyoya ― comentó, haciendo que ella pareciera jitomate.

― Mis bragas… ― escondió su mirada mientras apretaba sus piernas; el peli-negro le miró fijamente ― m-me las devuelves por favor― esas palabras fueron dichas con tal inocencia que le provocó de nueva cuenta.

Hibari sacó la pantaletita blanca con esos estampados de mora; con uno de sus dedos sostenía la prenda, la chica se sintió morir.

― ¿Qué recibo a cambio?―.

― Haru no volverá a venir a la escuela de Hibari-san― respondió por lo bajo; el ojiazul aventó la prenda hacia su dueña.

Molesto, pero manteniendo su porte replicó.

― Sawada Tsunayoshi…―.

― Hahi?― levantó la mirada.

― Ese herbívoro causa demasiados problemas; si mañana no estás aquí le morderé hasta la muerte― afirmo, Haru se puso azul al pensar en que su amado Tsuna fuera castigado de la misma forma que ella; ¡No!, eso no podía ocurrir, Haru debía de salvar la castidad de su amor a cualquier costo; pero eso la haría parecer fácil, así que se mantuvo sin decir nada.

Hibari se acercó a ella de nueva cuenta, abrió las piernas de la chica, esta hipó del susto; pero se percibió rara al sentir el pantalón oscuro de él cerca de su aún desnuda feminidad.

Hibari empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la blusa; con su mano acariciaba a la pequeña que tenía sentada bajo él; sonrió al sentir el temblor de esta; y cómo intentó golpearle, pero este le tomo las dos manos con la suya.

― Lo disfrutas Miura, acéptalo…― siseó; para bajar hasta el brassier de ella.

― No; Hibari-san es un idiota ― chilló; pero el moreno volvió a besar esos labios; ahora hinchados.

Acercó más su rodilla al sexo de ella, quién gimió.

― Aún estás sensible…― le mordió la oreja, bajando con su lengua desde el lóbulo hasta la clavícula, luego al pecho.

― Ah…― pegó un pequeño grito.

― Bien ― se dijo el moreno a sí mismo; agachándose, mientras masajeaba un seno de la chica; le abrió las piernas, escondiendo su cabeza bajo la falda.

Ella le agarró de los cabellos, pero este gruño al sentir que sus hebras negras eran jaladas; así que en castigo introdujo su lengua en la vagina de la mujer; ella intentó cerrar sus piernas; pero las manos de Hibari fueron más rápidas, haciendo que esta las abriera más.

― ¡Ah…!― sollozó de placer, a pesar de que dentro de sí pensaba que eso estaba mal.

Miura tomó uno de los cojines para apretarlo con fuerza, pues las caricias de su amante le hacían estremecer.

― Kyoya, detente, por favor ― el peli-negro sonrió al escuchar su nombre, así que sin proponérselo, le proporcionó más placer a la chica, quien ahogo un gemido.

Alzó su rostro al sentir que ella estaba preparada para una segunda penetración; miró los vidriosos ojos chocolate de ella, sintió ganas de hacer suyos esos labios rojizos; y lo hizo; exploró cada recoveco de aquella humedad; haciendo que saliera al terminar el beso un hilillo de la saliva de ambos.

El erecto miembro del chico acarició la feminidad de ella; hasta introducirlo en aquella estrechez; el hombre gruñó en vez de gemir; el sudor de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir por vez segunda.

― Mmm… ― sollozó la morena, los labios de ambos se separaron un momento para volverse a encontrar; Hibari recargaba su mano en el respaldo del sillón; penetrando con toda soltura a la joven frente a él.

― N..o…―.

La mano libre jaló una de las piernas de ella, para que se apoyara sobre su hombro; mientras la virilidad de él alcanzaba el máximo de profundidad permitido en aquella entrada.

Miura estaba por gritar cuando el poso sus labios sobre los de ella; jugueteando con sus lenguas; acariciándose mutuamente.

Aquel vigoroso joven le embestía sacando un poco su sexo para volver a meterlo, cada vez con más rapidez; las caderas de ella se mecían al compás; uniendo ambos cuerpos; haciéndose uno; a pesar de su falta de amor; pues este acto comenzó por instinto, por deseo.

Una vez terminó el acto de pasión; Hibari beso la frente de la muchacha; algo inusual de él; pero que le había nacido.

Los parpados de ella estaban cerrados, se había quedado dormida; él prefecto se sacó su chaqueta negra con la cinta de su estatus; tapando a Haru con esa prenda.

― No serás de aquel herbívoro― susurró, para después besar la mejilla de ella.

― Tsuna-san…― murmuró entre sueños la pequeña, esbozando una sonrisa. Aquel inocente comentario provocó en el moreno un flash de dolor en sus ojos; apretó su propia chaqueta, pero calmó sus impulsos de despertarla; pues a pesar de decir el nombre de aquel herbívoro en sueños; decía el suyo cuando se hacían uno; y esa era la forma en que haría que ella olvidará a aquel débil ser.

**,,,…,,,**

La escuela había cerrado sus puertas; en las noches semi-oscuras, un joven de azules ojos llevaba en su espalda a una chica un poco menor que él; ella le rodeada con sus brazos; a pesar de estar dormida.

El moreno no traía la prenda que le caracterizaba como prefecto, pues la había puesto sobre la muchacha de ojos cafés.

Gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer, el peli-negro acomodó a la morena de nueva cuenta sobre su espalda, caminando calmo hacía la dirección que había leído en la identificación de ella; su paso era calmo, disfrutando de aquella fémina fragancia, que a pesar de la suave lluvia, el aroma de ella no desaparecía; sonrió un poco al sentir la respiración armoniosa de Miura sobre su nuca.

Llegó a la casa de la muchacha; abrió la reja de metal; camino por el pequeño pasillo, tocó el timbre; de ahí salió una mujer de unos 35 años de edad con el rostro serio.

― Dígame ― preguntó sin interés, pero al observar a su hija en la espalda de aquel oji-azul; parpadeo repetidamente, preguntando sorprendida ― ¡¿Haru? ― dirigiendo su vista a la de aquel adolescente de porte frio ― ¿Tú eres…?―.

― Hibari Kyoya ― espetó, evitando ser cortante.

La mujer suspiró.

― La habitación de mi hija se encuentra arriba, es la primera subiendo las escaleras; una vez la dejes ahí, tengo que decirte algo― mencionó seria, Hibari se marchó sin inmutarse.

…

En la habitación de Miura; la recostó con suavidad inusualmente permitida; antes de retirarse acarició el suave rostro con sus fríos dedos, para después tomar su chaqueta consigo antes de ir a ver a su futura suegra.

…

En la sala le esperaba una mujer con dos tazas de porcelana en la mesita de vidrio.

―Es té, bébelo―.

― No lo necesito―.

― Esa es una buena respuesta; me gustan los chicos como tú ― le dijo sonriente, Hibari pusó cara de espanto.

― Jaja, no lo malinterpretes; quise decir, que me gustaría que mi hija tuviese un novio como tú; pero ambos sabemos que ama a Sawada Tsunayoshi, así que no te acerques más a ella, sí lo único que quieres es jugar―.

El moreno sorbió un poco de té; lo colocó en la mesa, mirando firme los ojos de la mujer de mediana edad.

― No estoy jugando; no me interesan las herbívoras, sólo ella― dicho eso, salió de aquel lugar dejando su saco de la escuela tras él.

La madre de Miura sonrió, susurrando.

― ¿herbívoras? Que interesantes conceptos tienen los chicos de hoy―.

* * *

Sí no piensan que quedó super fatal, dejen reviews, onegai ^_^

y sí no les gusto, pues espero los abucheos + críticas

Pero sí les gusto, les prometo que el segundo capítulo -que ya está redactado, es más pervert XD -.

Sí, a Tsuki-chan la visitó la musa del lemmon; además debo muchos lemmons de varias parejas, esta es una -creo- ya deliro, ignorenme.

Ja ne!

Pd: como ya está escrito el capítulo 2, los subo mañana jueves.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! acá está el segundo capítulo :D (Ya casi, un poquitillo más, y sacó el siguiente capítulo de Vongola's Stars)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews; de verdad que me animan XD

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la morena caminaba hacia el instituto de aquel carnívoro; sus mejillas rosas al recordar lo sucedido.

Miura se reprimía, pero al mismo tiempo se empezaba a cuestionar sus sentimientos hacia el Decimo Capo Vongola; suspiró cansina, se sentía débil, le dolía el cuerpo; veía borroso.

A lo lejos observo el Instituto Namimori; caminó hacia la entrada, observando a sus amigos, con una sonrisa fugaz seguía los movimientos de aquel castaño que una vez dijo sería su esposo; ahora lo dudaba.

El Vongola le percibió, se acercó a ella, sonriéndole le saludo. La chica algo ausente respondió intentando estar animada, sin verle a los ojos.

— Haru se encuentra bien; Tsuna-san — ella quería marcharse, pero el chico le detuvo.

— N-necesito hablar contigo — miró a su mano derecha, diciéndole que se adelantara a clase, este refunfuño, pero obedeció.

— Hahi! ¿Tsuna-san quiere hablar con Haru? —.

El capo sonrió con calidez, llevándose a la morena hacía el pequeño patio detrás de la escuela, en donde se llevaban a cabo las confesiones; Haru le siguió sin percatarse de ello.

Por su parte, ciertos ojos azules observaron desde una ventana, al herbívoro retirarse con su chica; encogió la mirada, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar sospechado.

**...**

— Ha-Haru, lo que tengo que decirte es…, bueno…, etto… — sonrojándose, jugando con sus dedos — ¿quieres ser mi novia? — preguntó preocupado, sin saber sí le rechazaría o no.

Miura abrió sus ojos sin mesura, esa palabras las había anhelado; pero ahora se sentía diferente a lo que siempre se imagino; en ese momento le vino una persona de cierto comité disciplinario a la mente; agachó se, cuchicheando.

— Lo siento, Haru no… — pero antes de expresar más, el pequeño Capo le beso con ternura, el beso parecía miel.

Apenado se alejó de ella; ninguno de los dos percibió la fría mirada cargada de dolor de aquel guardián de la nube.

— Espero lo pienses, onegai — al sonar la campana de la escuela, el muchacho se fue hacia su clase, dejando a una confundida Miura, que se tocaba los labios con sus dedos.

El prefecto estaba por marcharse, cuando observó de reojo que la morena se desmayaba, cayendo sobre el pasto; saltó desde la ventana, aterrizando con precisión; camino hacía ella con ansia, intentando no demostrarla.

Una vez llegó a su lado, la tomo entre sus brazos, cargándola hasta la enfermería.

— ¡Oh! Pero si es Haru-chan — comentaba alegre Shamal; mientras el moreno la recostaba en una camilla. Hibari le lanzó una mirada de muerte segura; este pasó saliva.

— Largo — sacando sus tonfas — o te morderé hasta la muerte — amenazó.

— Me perderé la diversión; bien, bien, ya entendí; ¡Ah! La juventud — diciendo otra sarta de cosas más, se retiró.

Hibari rodó sus ojos; pero su atención se detuvo en la chica recostada frente de él; se encontraba inconsciente, sudando, quejándose.

Él le tomó la temperatura, tenía casi 40°; fiebre segura. Le miró por segundos; susurrando con cierta ternura _"herbívora"._

Tomó varias toallas, humedeció una para colocarla sobre la fémina frente; con las otras le limpiaba el sudor de su cuerpo; recordó una revista con una situación similar; de ahí le vino a la mente la siguiente acción.

Con sus frías manos empezó a desabotonar aquellos círculos de plástico de la blusa de la muchacha; lentamente, uno a uno; las masculinas mejillas parecían un poco teñidas de color; sus dedos temblaron un poco.

Se reprochó por esa debilidad, carajos, sí ya la había poseído, por qué demonios se ponía así; maldito comportamiento de herbívoro.

Una vez completo su tarea, pasó con cautela la blanca toalla sobre el cuello, el busto, el vientre de la chica; hasta retirar el líquido que de ella emanaba, a causa de la fiebre.

_"Seguramente fue por la lluvia de ayer" _pensó.

El mediodía había llegado; aquellos parpados femeninos empezaron a abrirse; observó el lugar, exclamando un _"Hahi!" _de sorpresa; mirando a un dormido Hibari sentado en un banquillo a lado de ella; la muchacha se sonrojo, sonriendo un poco.

Después de eso, el prefecto le llevó a su casa sin más; ordenándole con frialdad que descansará, para después irse.

— ¡Espera! — gritó la morena, el chico se detuvo.

Ella corrió hacía dentro de su casa, sacando la chaqueta de él, entregándosela.

— Gracias —.

Kyoya tomo la prenda en sus manos, colocándosela se fue del lugar.

**…**

Había pasado un día desde aquella vez; ninguno de los dos se habían visto; pero el líder del comité disciplinario cada vez sospechaba de que la insistencia de aquel herbívoro hacia su mujer era molesta; además de que eso hacía peligrar su relación.

Miura llegó a la escuela, directo al salón en donde perdió su castidad, para ver a aquel joven que cada vez se encontraba más en sus pensamientos.

Ella esperaba un recibimiento amable, que le preguntará sobre su estado, pero no; lo que le recibió fue la azul mirada de hielo.

— Desvístete — ordenó viéndola fijamente; ella sentía enrojecer; le miraba algo apenada, a pesar de ya haber estado con él.

— ¡Hahi! — Exclamaba viendo de un lado a otro aquella sala; en la que ambos se hicieron uno — ¿Có-cómo empiezo?— preguntó roja como manzana, evitando cerrar sus parpados.

El moreno sonreía, pero cambió a molesto al recordar el beso que aquel herbívoro había dado a su mujer; porque Miura era de él; eso lo reiteraría el día de hoy.

— Quítate el suéter — así lo hizo ella — ahora la blusa — apenada se desabrochaba los botones — la falda — Miura cerró sus ojos, bajando el cierre de su falda, hasta que la tela se deslizó por su piel — el sostén —.

— Hahi! — Respingó— Hibari-san, onegai, no…— pronunció en súplica; el peli negro le miró con seriedad — se levantó de su asiento detrás del escritorio; acercándose a ella dijo.

— Quítate todo — él se quito su saco del uniforme, colocándolo sobre los femeninos hombros; Miura parpadeó.

— Si te apena, puedes usar sólo esto — sonrió.

La muchacha se quitó las prendas faltantes con la mirada azul sobre ella; las cortinas estaban cerradas; así que eso le hacía sentir menos exhibicionista de lo que estaba haciendo; se colocó la chaqueta del uniforme de Hibari con aquella cinta amarilla con rojo.

— Harás lo que diga; sí no, aquel herbívoro sufrirá las consecuencias — eso era muy bajo, él lo sabía; pero qué otro método tenía para hacerla suya; nada los unía con excepción del _herbívoro mayor_.

— Ha-hai desu — gritaba nerviosa.

— Acércate — demandó sentado en aquella silla amplia de color negro detrás de aquel mueble de madera.

La chica se acercó con aquella prenda cubriéndola.

— Siéntate en el escritorio — así lo hizo; tragándose su pena; pero según ella, todo era por el bien de Tsuna-san; además tenía que darle una respuesta de ser o no su novia; no podía dejar que Hibari le asesinará antes de ser la tan anhelada novia de su amado.

— Hmm — expresó sarcástico al ver la distracción de la joven — no puedes pensar en él cuando estés conmigo—.

Ella le miró sorprendida; confirmando el comentario del prefecto.

— ¡Hahi!—.

— Abre las piernas — ella cerró sus parpados, separando sus piernas a los costados; permitiéndole a ese hombre ver su feminidad, pues desde la posición de ella sentada frente a él en aquel escritorio era favorable para la visión del prefecto.

— Más — Miura las abrió más, ladeando su rostro, con las mejillas rojas.

— Mírame, Miura — exigió con frialdad, la morena le veía conteniendo su vergüenza — con ambas manos abre la entrada a tu vagina —.

— ¡Hahi! Hibari-san; eso es muy vergonzoso para Haru-desu — replicaba; el silencio fue su respuesta, así como una penetrante mirada del varón.

Miura con sus finas manos, toco los extremos de su sexo; abriéndolo con timidez; intentó descifrar el rostro de Hibari, pero este únicamente le observaba sin inmutarse.

El dedo índice de aquel joven se acercó a la feminidad de la muchacha; con el acarició la parte al descubierto, de arriba hacia abajo; Miura estaba por soltarse, pero la mirada que él le dirigió fue una advertencia; y así continuó por un rato; torturando a la joven.

— Hibari-san, por favor; no humilles a Haru-desu — abogó.

— No es eso; estoy demostrándote de quién eres— le dijo, confundiéndola.

Luego introdujo su dedo dentro de aquel sexo; ella soltó un gemido cerrando los ojos; él sonrió, para después introducir otro.

— Suéltate el cabello —.

La muchacha desató su cabello; dejando sus largas hebras cayendo sobre su espalda, mientras aquellos dedos se introducían, y se movían dentro de ella.

— Mn… —soltó un gemido, haciendo al prefecto sonreír de soslayo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de aquel lugar; Miura brincó del susto, agachando la mirada; mientras Hibari aún con los dedos dentro de ella; veía hacia la entrada.

— Kusakabe… dije que no quería molestias — escupió mientras empujaba y sacaba parte de su mano en ella; quien contenía los gemidos por la pena, pero se sentía algo aliviada de que la chaqueta negra le cubriera.

— Lo siento, Kyo-san; pero el bebé me dijo que dejará pasar a Sawada-san; él quiere hablar algo contigo — mencionó respetuoso.

Miura abrió sus ojos de par en par, intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero Hibari en un acto más rápido, tocó la pequeña campana de la muchacha con su dedo, haciéndola gemir; dejándola inmóvil.

— Espera un momento, y déjalo pasar — ordenó como si nada estuviera pasando.

— Si, Kyo-san— acató, pero le llamó la atención que una mujer desconocida tuviera puesto el saco del prefecto, de lado examinó el cuarto, viendo unas prendas femeninas en el piso; poco antes de cerrar la puerta se sonrojo.

— Hibari-san; No quiero que Tsuna-san me vea; por favor… —rogó.

Kyoya sacó sus dedos de aquel lugar, los lamió sensualmente; sonrojando a la mujer.

— Miura ¿sabes hacer una felación? — Preguntó viéndola a los ojos; ella negó — Es fácil; sí no quieres que el herbívoro te vea, es mejor que te escondas debajo del escritorio —.

La muchacha se sentía frustrada, pero obedeció.

El moreno –aun sentado– bajaba su cremallera, desabrochándose el cinturón; sacando su abultado miembro. Pensando en la infinidad de veces que soñó con ella en esa posición, imaginándose qué se sentiría estar en la pequeña boca de ella; pero aún así se mantuvo apacible.

Miura se espantó al ver la virilidad de Hibari, sus rojas mejillas no podían ser más carmín; tragó saliva asustada.

— ¿Q-ué hago? — titubeó al preguntar.

— Lámelo; succiónalo; introdúcelo en tu boca — le dijo viéndola escondida debajo del escritorio.

La chica apretó sus parpados; pero los abrió para ver dónde se encontraba la masculinidad de Hibari; en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse; unos pasos caminar por la sala; directo frente al escritorio; Miura se quedó estática.

— Comienza — demandó.

La morena, sacó su lengua con timidez, acarició lentamente la virilidad de aquel joven, eso le hizo cerrar levemente sus ojos.

— Etto; Hi-Hibari-san… etto…— balbuceaba Tsunayoshi al momento en que pensó que el prefecto le daba la palabra; pero se puso nervioso al ver la mirada azul encogerse unos milímetros.

Por otro lado; la morena lamió la punta de aquel miembro; el lugar en donde parecía un pequeño durazno con una leve abertura, tocándole con su lengua cuidadosamente; temiendo lastimarle, sin saber que eso era más de lo que esperaba el prefecto; tanto se concentro la muchacha; que olvidó la presencia de su amado Tsuna; únicamente la fragancia a jabón de aquella masculina intimidad embriagaba sus sentidos; lentamente abrió su boca, introduciendo el miembro de él en su cavidad.

El prefecto se encorvó un poco; ¡demonios!, sí hubiera sabido que así se sentiría; no le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera frente a alguien; tenía que hacer una nota mental; no obstante mantenía su postura.

— ¿Qué? — formuló Hibari, sintiendo su miembro entrar y salir de aquella fémina, y húmeda boca.

— So-sobre Haru; me gustaría pedirte que la dejes en paz — pidió titubeante; el prefecto le miró con frialdad, mientras Miura pensaba _"Hahi! Tsuna-san se preocupa por mi; y Haru está con este hombre; pero es para que no te pase nada malo, Tsuna-san; Haru no quiere serte infiel"._

Aunque aún no era nada de Sawada, esos pensamientos le invadieron.

— Esa herbívora es mía — espetó.

El Vongola se mostró serio; con determinación afirmó.

— Haru no pertenece a nadie; además, aunque haya estado contigo; ayer le propuse que fuera mi novia; una vez acepte, la protegeré de lo que sea; incluso de ti, Hibari —.

— Wao; no pareces el herbívoro de siempre — sonrió, olvidando el placer de su parte baja.

— Hazlo que quieras; de todas formas ella no será tuya — concluyó la conversación, haciéndole un gesto de que se marchará; Tsuna así lo hizo.

Una vez fuera de aquel lugar; sin percatarse de que la joven que proclamaba estaba junto a Hibari, pensó _"Debo de buscar a Haru; entre más pronto su respuesta, estará segura…además; esa mirada originalmente era mía; ¡maldición! ¿por qué no lo note antes? ¿por qué sólo hasta que vi esa escena?"._

— Miu…ra…— pronunció evitando gemir; ella le masturbaba con su boca, sin verle a la cara; pensando en las palabras de Tsunayoshi — detén...te…— pero la chica estaba tan ensimismada en los pensamientos de Sawada, que ignoró a Kyoya; por lo cual este se corrió dentro de la boca de ella; encorvándose hacia atrás de la silla.

La morena sin saber qué hacer, cerró sus ojos; sacando lentamente el miembro de Hibari; con la pasta blanca dentro de su boca, escurriéndole de los labios. Recordó lo que él hacía con la sustancia que salía de ella; así como la saboreaba; y en una brillante idea, realizó la misma acción; pasándose el semen de aquel hombre sin asco alguno.

El prefecto observó toda la escena, desde el rostro de ella confundido, hasta como se pasaba sus fluidos; se sonroso leve; pero la frase del débil herbívoro le llegó de sopetón; arruinándole su momento.

_'…ayer le propuse que fuera mi novia'_

La mujer se levantó de su posición; mirando de frente al moreno; quién con un brillo de malicia en la mirada ordenó de nueva cuenta.

— Introdúcelo en tu sexo — Miura le miró por segundos; por alguna razón, estar con él le hacía sentir algo que nunca sintió con Tsuna; a pesar de ese trato; Hibari le hacia sentir diferente, especial; Tsuna era tierno, pero siempre miraba hacia su amiga; en cambio Hibari siempre le veía a ella con esa fija mirada azul.

Olvidando a su supuesto futuro esposo; que seguramente no lo sería, pues Haru se percató de que los sentimientos hacia Tsuna se esfumaban lentamente, se dispuso a obedecer al prefecto.

Miura se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre Hibari; agarró suavemente la virilidad de él, y con lentitud le introdujo en su vagina; quedando unidos, ella sentada arriba de él; posando sus manos sobre el masculino hombro; una vez percibió el miembro de Kyoya dentro de ella; movió sus caderas; haciendo que el prefecto olvidará su pequeña charla con Sawada.

El moreno gruñó; moviendo su cadera hasta estocar a la chica, quien gritó, afianzándose a él.

— Kyo…ya… — buscó sus labios, pero este se los negó; ese era su castigo por pensar antes en el herbívoro.

En cambió, el de negras hebras lamió el pezón de la chica, luego lo mordió con suavidad, para después chuparlo, al tiempo en que la tomaba de la cintura, para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Miura gemía de placer, siendo estrujada una y otra vez.

Hibari sentía que en ese acto desahogaba su leve frustración de golpear al herbívoro; así que hizo de las estocadas algo más brusco, más profundo.

— Kyo…Kyo…ya… n-o… tan fuerte…— suplicó sin éxito.

Miura se sentía como una mujer cualquiera, pero ese placer, ese dolor; esas sensaciones mezcladas sólo las producía Hibari; sólo él; y en el fondo lo disfrutaba; incluso ese sentimiento de culpa le era excitante; aunque lo negará.

La imagen del Vongola se difuminaba cada vez, dando paso a la de un joven frió, solitario, de hebras negras, ojos azules y tez blanca.

En ese acto; ella se decidió, confirmando sus sentimientos; pensando en que eran verdaderos soltó un _"te amo_".

Hibari se detuvo en seco, al pensar que ella se imagino estando con cierta persona que no era él; dejando muy confundida a la chica.

— ¿Kyoya? — preguntó cuando él se detuvo, separándose de ella, dejándola sentada en aquel asiento; él se pasó la mano por sus hebras, le vio de perfil diciéndole.

— Es suficiente; no le haré nada al herbívoro ese; eres libre. No quiero volver a verte — escupió, escondiendo su pesar en un muro de frialdad; dándole la espalda.

Ella le miró dolida; sonrió con la mirada oculta bajo el flecó.

_"Así que era eso, era de esperarse que no me amará, sólo fui algo para matar el tiempo" _pensó conteniendo las lágrimas; observó al joven caminar hacia ella; jalando la cinta de prefecto de aquel saco.

— Vístete, y vete; puedes quedarte con la chaqueta, está sucia— siseó.

— Como yo…— musito al borde de las lágrimas; mientras se colocaba sus bragas, su falda, y cerraba el saco negro; tomando la demás ropa en sus brazos; saliendo de aquel cuarto con presura; sin mirar atrás con lágrimas en los ojos.

El prefecto se limitó a golpear la pared con sus tonfas; después de que la morena se marchó.

Kusakabe por su parte miró a una chica de cabellos oscuros salir corriendo con cristales cayendo de sus ojos; ella llevaba la chaqueta negra de Kyo-san cerrada, sus calcetas, zapatos, falda, etc.; pero en su pechó se veía que abrazaba una blusa y algo de encaje; negó con su cabeza al pensar en lo que su Jefe le pudo hacer.

**...**

Miura corría por los pasillos, topándose contra algo, o alguien.

— Hahi! Sumimasen! — se disculpó con la voz quebrada, sin saber que había soltado sus prendas.

— ¿Haru? — preguntó preocupada la masculina voz, muy conocida para ella.

— ¿Tsuna-san?— hipó.

El Vongola empezó a recoger las cosas de ella, sonrojándose al tocar un brassiere entre sus dedos.

Miura abrió sus ojos, arrebatándolo; bajando la mirada.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede? —.

— Hibari-san no ama a Haru-desu; sólo jugó con los sentimientos de Haru…— explicó mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

_"Así que estaba con Hibari…" "Hiii! De nuevo estaban haciendo eso"_

— Ha-Haru…— ella le miró— aunque sientas algo por él, o hayas estado con él; mi propuesta sigue en pie; ¿quieres ser mi novia?— preguntó sonrojado.

— Pero Tsuna-san, Haru esta manchada, no es pura; no podría…— el Vongola le tapo los labios con su dedo; se acercó a ella, dándole un tierno beso, susurrándole apenado después de eso — para mi, eres igual de pura que el primer día que te vi—.

La pequeña encontró consuelo, y con sus emociones confundidas, sintiendo el calor que le brindaban, la amabilidad y el amor que siempre anhelo se arrojo a los brazos del Vongola; llorando en el pecho del muchacho.

A unos metros de ahí; orbes azules presenciaron el beso, y el abrazo de lo que pensó era una pareja; se viró por donde vino; dirigiéndose a la sala del comité disciplinario.

* * *

**Gracias a Angelzk, pactli043, y Mary-chan por leer y dejar comentario de la historia; que bueno que les haya gustado :D **

Tenía miedo de publicarlo, pensé que estaba raro, pero Mary-chan me animó

De verdad muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

Angelzk: Intentaré escribir el 8096 que me dices; aunque puede que me tome tiempo, apenas ando actualizando mis fics; pero definitivo que la escribiré.¨

Pactli043: Kya! que bien; gracias; me hace feliz que te gusten mis fics

Mary-chan: Gracias a ti, este fic fue publicado; el otro todavía lo ando haciendo. Luego te lo envío :D De verdad me ayudaste mucho; gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa ^^

Finalmente actualizando este fic (perdón por la tardanza) pero de verdad que la escuela, trabajo, etc; me tienen ocupada T-T

Muchas gracias por sus reviews; son mi inspiración y motivación; gracias :D

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana; ninguno de ellos se había visto.

Hibari se encontraba en el techo de la escuela; durmiendo, o al menos intentándolo, pues la imagen de hace una semana seguía en su mente.

Los pobres alumnos, en especial la Familia Vongola había sufrido del descargo de ira y frustración de la nube; pero aun así, intentaban guardar un bajo perfil.

En ese momento llegó una pequeña ave amarilla, posándose a lado del moreno.

— Hibari. Hibari — cantó con esa voz aguda.

— Nani?— preguntó con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el sonido del viento.

— Haru. Sawada. Juntos — pronunció el ave intentando informar a su amo de lo que pasaba, los parpados de Kyoya se abrieron de par en par; levantándose de golpe.

[***]

Mientras tanto, en el aula de clases…

— Jyuudaime! No se preocupe por el molesto de Hibari; pronto la escuela estará tranquila. Tsk mire que molestarlo por pequeñeces— decía el albino intentando animar a su jefe, pues este se sentía culpable.

— Mm, gracias Gokudera-san— dijo algo melancólico; recordando el día anterior.

_Tsuna había ido a visitar a la morena a su casa; la madre de ella le dejó pasar al saber que era el amor no correspondido de su hija._

_Una vez en la habitación de la muchacha, quién le miró desorientada con los ojos hinchados y rojos, le saludo lo más alegre que pudo; aunque falló estrepitosamente._

_— Tsuna-san. ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirió. El Vongola le miró triste._

_— Etto… ¿cómo has estado? Vine porque no he recibido mi respuesta, y a decirte que extraño vayas a la escuela a verme— comentó sincero, apenado._

_Las orbes caoba se clavaron en las de su ex–amor platónico._

_— Lo siento. Amo a Hibari, pero soy una tonta; no me di cuenta antes. Discúlpame Tsuna-san, no puedo estar contigo— respondió sin mirar el entrecejo fruncido de Sawada debido al dolor._

_— E-está bien; podemos seguir siendo amigos… sí quieres— ofreció el chico, a lo que Miura asintió._

_— Gracias Tsuna-san…_

— Gokudera-kun— llamó su jefe saliendo de sus recuerdos; la verde mirada posó su atención en él.

— Dígame

— ¿Cómo le harías para conquistar el corazón de una chica?— soltó la frase seguida de un suspiró.

Las orbes esmeralda se abrieron de par en par; tosió un poco, pero después se colocó sus lentes para empezar a dar una explicación teórica.

_'Hiiii! No debí de haberle preguntado" _pensó.

[***]

En otro lado de la ciudad, en cierto instituto femenino; caminaba un chico de otra escuela dentro de los pasillos de aquel campus.

Unos profesores le intentaron detener, pero este les amenazó de muerte con sus tonfas; para después preguntar por el salón de la morena.

La voz de una pequeña ave seguía retumbando en su cabeza _"juntos…"._

Sí bien, ya sabía que ella amaba al rey de los herbívoros, y que ambos hace una semana se hicieron pareja. No iba a quedarse así nada más; tenía que hacerla caer por él, no alejarla con esos estúpidos comportamientos de herbívoro que luego le daban; gruño por lo bajo.

La campana de la escuela sonó; las clases habían terminado. El prefecto le esperaba fuera del aula; una vez la vio salir, la jalo del brazo; Miura protestó sin ver quién era; hasta que levantó la vista y miró a la persona que le traía recuerdos de tristeza, pasión, amabilidad, dolor…; así que volvió a bajar la mirada.

Ambos se dirigían a la azotea de la escuela; que a diferencia de la Namimori, está estaba cerrada. El moreno gruño nuevamente al ver que no todo iba cómo quería.

—Hibari-san suélteme— jaloneó ella sin éxito.

Los alumnos dejaban la escuela, así como los profesores; algunos se quedaron, pero a nadie se le ocurrió pasar o subir hacia la azotea o tercer piso; nadie en esa escuela se quedaba después de clases después de todo.

El prefecto de la otra escuela, la estampo contra la pared; abriendo un poco las piernas de ella con su rodilla; obligándole a mirarle.

— ¿Qué sientes por ese herbívoro?— cuestionó seseante, cerca de ella.

Miura le miró evitando sonrojarse.

— Tsuna-san es una persona importante para Haru desu— _'Aunque sea sólo como amigo' _pensó.

El oji azul la apretó más a su cuerpo; Miura recargada en la pared, cerca de las escaleras, a lado de la puerta cerrada. El moreno empezó a lamer el lóbulo aquella femenina oreja; entremetiendo más su rodillas en las piernas de la muchacha; ella intentó resistirse, pero Hibari tomó ambas manos, colocándolas por arriba de la fémina cabeza con una sola de él; mientras que la mano libre le recorría el cuerpo sobre la tela.

— Hibari-san, ¡suélteme!— demandó, pero el aludido no le hizo caso; ¡Ah…! Como extrañaba ese cuerpo, esa voz, esa piel; le era incontrolable detener esos deseos hacia la chica; quería calmar ese fuego que sentía en su interior; pero no sabía cómo.

Primero intentó besarla, pero ella ladeo el rostro; diciendo.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! — para terminar en un susurró— te… odio — mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

La mirada azul se mostró dolida; pero haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que parecían clavársele; la beso a la fuerza; luego sus labios bajaron lentamente al cuello de ella; haciéndole unas pequeñas marcas en la cremosa piel de la chica; ella se estremecía, su cuerpo le traicionaba.

— ¿También odias eso?— le preguntó seductoramente; ella recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos; abrió sus ojos un poco mientras más lágrimas caían.

Lentamente el chico la empezó a soltar, esperando la respuesta; la cual fue seguida de una cachetada hacia él.

— ¡Sí! ¡Odio todo lo que hace o dice Hibari-san! — exclamó dolida; sin ver cómo aquellas orbes azuladas perdían su color; cómo un brillo melancólico pasaba por ellos en un instante.

Miura estaba por irse; pero él la tomo del brazo.

— Mientes, tu cuerpo reacciona a mis caricias— afirmó con frialdad. La morena se soltó con brusquedad; mirándolo de frente.

— Te odio; ese hecho no cambia — afirmó sin apartar la mirada; el moreno sonrió altivo; nuevamente la atrajo hacia él; ronroneando con sensualidad.

— Entonces haré que me ames — dicho eso, tomo los carnosos labios; saboreándolos con pasión. Miura intentaba negarse, pero en el fondo no quería; ella le amaba.

Lentamente se dejaban caer sobre el frio pasillo pequeño que daba a la puerta y a las escaleras; Hibari sintió como empezaba a ser correspondido; así que nuevamente tomó esos labios; eso tan anhelado para él, pero que por un momento parecía prohibido. Ella empezaba a ceder; así que con una de sus manos, acariciaba la pierna de la chica de arriba a abajo; de manera rítmica; luego, lentamente empezaba a subir su mano hacia la intimidad de ella; pero en ese momento Miura reaccionó, alejándose de él.

— No puedo; Hibari no ama a Haru-desu — después de pronunciar esas palabras, la morena comenzó a correr escaleras abajo; dejando a un confundido prefecto, así como con las hormonas alteradas.

— Herbívora…— dijo con pesar, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba cierta esperanza.

* * *

Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews; y leer este capítulo :D

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Muchas gracias ^^ también quería poner a Hibari irritado y celoso; pero esta idea no me dejaba tranquila, así que la puse; espero el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. En cuanto a la mamá de Haru, se enterará, probablemente en el siguiente capítulo =)

Cuidate!

**Valeria: **Hola *abrazo* hace tiempo que no me pasaba por acá; esque la verdad he tenido algunos problemas, pero espero salir de ellos pronto; bueno nunca se sale por completo, pero minimo intentó resolverlos n_n. Jeje, tu mensaje subliminal si llegó, pero será para el otro capítulo =) Muchas gracias por el comentario y los ánimos; de verdad me alegran mucho los comentarios que dejas ^^ *saludos* ;D

**Mary-chan: **Tsuki-chan llora de alegría T-T hace tanto tiempo; gracias por tus comentarios, jamás me atormentas, sino que me das ánimos y me alegran mucho tus reviews XD. Jeje, así que ambas me van a mandar mensajes subliminales, haber que sale de todo eso n_n; si, Hibari se merece un leve escarmiento (lado malvado de Tsuki-chan on XD)

Oh! tienes imagenes *-* genial; haber cuando me conecto al msn; aunque sí no es molestía, me podrías volver a pasar las imagenes que me habías pasado, esque hace poco me robaron mi computadora, y ahora traigo otras, pero toda mi información (escuela, imagenes, tesis, fics) se perdió T-T *saludos*

* * *

Bien, seé que el capitulo estuvó cortito, pero espero haya sido de su agrado; cuidense, y gracias por leerlo ^-^

¿reviews? onegai


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Se me cae la cara de vergüenza. ¡Un año sin actualizar éste fic! ¬¬ Tienen derecho a;

odiarme, dejar de leerme T-T y odiarme más T-T pero a mi favor digo. Sólo tenía tres capítulos escritos, los que ya leyeron, y después mi lemonosa inspiración desapareció y sigue sin regresar. Una solemne y sincera disculpa. Sí todavía leen esté fic, les agradezco su infinita paciencia y preferencia para con esta historia y ésta atolondrada, y torpe autora.

_Gracias_

__**Disclaimer + Nota:** KRH no me pertenece, y éste capítulo no tiene lemmon, más bien es fluffy. Hibari está castigado sin su dosis con Haru?

* * *

Llegó a su casa llorando. Abrió bruscamente la puerta de su casa, sin detenerse ante el llamar de su madre. Corrió escaleras arriba para encerrase en su habitación.

—¿Haru? —pronunció su madre asomando su cabeza desde el arco de la cocina. Suspiró, esa niña estaba deprimida, pero más que cualquier otra ocasión. Alzó una ceja. ¿Tendría que ver con el chico de la última vez?.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a la alcoba de su hija.

Tocó varias veces, pero no le contestaban. Escuchaba los sollozos de la chica, pero nada más.

Quería darle privacidad, pero también –como madre –entendía que había momentos en lo que tenía que estar para escucharla.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, observando la oscuridad de aquel cuarto debido a las cortinas cerradas. Se acercó a la cama, y se sentó en la orilla. Acarició los cabellos castaños de su hija. La muchacha lloró por bastante rato, hasta que se levantó un poco para ser abrazada por su madre.

La señora –ahora dándole palmaditas a la espalda de Haru –se animó a preguntar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —. La morena se acurrucó más, e hipando respondió.

—No me quiere. Estuvo conmigo… —dudo en continuar, y su madre espero que eso no significará lo que se imaginaba —me entregué a él, pero no me ama —. Apretó sus ojos, temiendo ser reprimida. Su madre la apretó hacía ella, y suspiró; susurrando.

—Es un idiota, olvídalo Haru. No vale tus lágrimas —. Los sollozos de la morena continuaron, una vez quedó dormida. La señora Miura se retiró.

Al salir de la habitación, apretó sus manos en coraje.

Sawada Tsunayoshi no podía ser, entonces sólo quedaba…

_Hibari Kyoya._

Sonrió con ironía. Tendría una charla con ese malhechor que le rompió el corazón a su hija.

Escuchó el timbre.

Respiró antes de atender el llamado, abrió la puerta y frente a ella se encontraba aquel osado joven que había jugado con el corazón de su hija. La señora Miura pensó en varias cosas, una golpearlo, otra de ellas cerrarle la puerta en la cara y dejarlo ahí parado como lo que se merecía.

No podía simplemente abrir las puertas de su casa y dejar pasar a aquel que robó la virginidad de su hija, la enamoró y le destrozo su corazón. Frunció las cejas ante el estoico rostro del azabache.

—Haru no está —apretó entre dientes. El chico elevó una ceja respondiendo.

—Quiero hablar con usted de ella —. Los ojos del moreno mostraban una seriedad no cuestionable, la señora suspiró.

—No la menciones, no la busques no la sigas. Deja que ella te olvidé —estaba por cerrar, cuando una tonfa se interpuso entre el marco y la puerta, la madre de Haru expandió sus ojos.

—Tengo que decirle algo —siseó. La señora le veía un poco aterrada, el aura de ese chico era diferente a la primera vez que le conoció.

—Vamos a un lugar cerca —cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminaron hacía un parque familiar. Los niños jugaban con sus padres, estaba rodeado de lo que el moreno más odiaba, multitudes y herbívoros. La mujer observó muy seria al chico y empezó a hablar.

—Te dije que sí lo único que querías jugar entonces no te le acercarás —. Hibari desafió aquella mirada, y contestó.

—No estoy jugando —. La señora negó.

—Ella me contó todo, que no la amas pero la hiciste mujer —. El rostro del prefecto se desencajó y sonrojó por un instante antes de recobrar su compostura.

—Ella es la que no me ama —musitó entre dientes desviando la mirada, agregando —sólo tiene ojos para el rey de los herbívoros; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Esta vez fue el turnó de la señora Miura de mostrarse sorprendida, y echarse a reír. Hibari pensó se estaba burlando de él.

—¿No me digas que tomaste a mi hija sabiendo que no te amaba, querías enamorarla pero los celos te ganaron y la dejaste ir? —cuestionó con hilaridad mirando con mofa al chiquillo. El arrugó el ceñó visiblemente ofendido.

—La haré mía —sentenció. La mujer dejó de reír.

—Ya veo… —le soltó una bofetada que lo desconcertó y le dijo firme;

—¡No juegues mocoso!, entre tú y Sawada prefiero que ninguno tenga a mi hija. ¡No te creas tanto por ser quién eres!. ¡Sí la quieres deja tu estúpido machismo de lado y gánate su corazón como se hacía en mis tiempos, sí no, ni te acerques a ella!. ¿Entendiste? —se viró y dejó al muchacho gruñendo y frustrado.

Hibari observó a unos herbívoros irrumpir la paz de Namimori pasando por el parque, sacó sus tonfas y mordió hasta la muerte a esa multitud. Al menos el día no fue tan malo, pues había desahogado su molestia con aquellos debiluchos.

[***]

Quince días habían pasado. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes que pretendían a Miura Haru había aparecido frente a ella. ¿Y cómo hacerlo sí no sabían cómo conquistarla?

Hibari gruñía mientras leía revistas herbívoras de tips para conquistar a una femina, mientras Tsuna se martirizaba internamente por estar en estos momentos bajo un espartano entrenamiento por parte de su tutor.

Mientras tanto, los sentimientos de la castaña se iban calmando. Recordaba a Tsuna-san y con ello corroboraba que ya no le quería, pensaba en Hibari-san y lo único que sentía era dolor y ganas de llorar.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, observó una pancarta llamativa. La chica sonrió y asintió. Ese sería su nuevo camino.

[***]

Llegó corriendo a su casa, tenías las mejillas arreboladas y jadeaba, su madre preocupada preguntó qué pasaba, ella respondió.

—¡Haru irá a estudiar al extranjero desu! —. Su madre le observó cuestionante, pero al ver los ojos determinados de su hija sonrió levemente.

— Sí es lo que de verdad quieres, te apoyo. Pero no huyas de tus sentimientos —. Y abrazó a su pequeña con ternurá.

—¿Y, a qué país te irás? ¿Qué requisitos pide la escuela? —La morena sonrió.

—Haru irá a Corea desu. Los profesores y el director dijeron que no necesitaba hacer un trámite largo pues Haru tiene excelentes notas. ¡Así que me voy en una semana desu! —exclamó con júbilo y emoción, la señora pensó que era muy repentino, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

—Hay que ir empacando tus cosas, ¿les dirás a tus amigos? —La chica negó.

—Les escribiré una carta informándoles todo una vez esté en Corea —pronunció con cierto dejé de tristeza.

[***]

¡Estúpidas revistas de niñas! Ahí no había pistas para conquistar a la herbívora, sólo consejos para ser más linda –y él no quería ser lindo –o para conquistar a un chico –y tampoco esa era una opción.

Bufó cansado.

Iría con la persona a la que menos le gustaría pedir ayuda, sólo esta vez, se dijo.

En ese momento se imaginó a su madre, y un escalofrió pasó por su columna. Ejem, mejor iría con la segunda persona a la que no le gustaría pedir un consejo. Al caballo bronco; Dino Cavallone.

* * *

Gracias por leer, tomarse su tiempo, y por aquellos que dejan reviews como;

_Mere Mitsuky taiyoukay, Angelzk, Mary-chan, Valeria, Kuchiki Yamiko, Uzumaki-tsuki, lala-chan, Midori Susuki, 1234567, Death God raven, Haoshadow, puripuri._

__Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo y sigan leyendo n.n

Ja ne~! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! ^^ Acá les traigo el siguiente capítulo de castigo ;D Muchas gracias por leer, y por dejar reviews *O* *abrazos*

En el próximo capítulo regresarán las escenas lemonosas XD Aunque en un secreto cómo, gomen! Espero disfruten de éste capítulo, que es como algo de relleno, pero al mismo tiempo necesario para lo que viene ^^

**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei.**

* * *

Hace más de una semana que no la había visto. Aún recuerda la humillación por la que pasó frente al bronco al pedirle ayuda, la estúpida sonrisa de aquel que se hacía llamar su maestro al escuchar que él quería conquistar a una chica le irritaba, sonrió, al menos desapareció esa sonrisa con un golpe de una tonfa.

Y odiaba sobre todo…

_Recuerda Kyoya, las chicas son muy delicadas, debes de mostrarles que las quieres con caricias, hablándoles al oído, sonriendo, decirles que son hermosas y que son únicas _

Después el bronco mostraba una risa de tonto que no sabía cómo desaparecerla, lo peror fue cuando quiso que él practicará, y lo hubiera hecho sí fuera con Haru, pero cada chica que veía se le lanzaba o huía de él, bufó.

Terminó practicando con Cavellone, y fue… tan humillante.

_Dino sonreía mientras parpadeaba lo que según él era coquetamente y movía sus caderas. Hibari apretaba sus dientes siseando._

—_Quédate quieto —Dino sonreía ante la actitud de su alumno, la verdad era divertido molestarlo con esto._

—_Pero Kyoya, las chicas se mueven así, además no sé cómo actuar pues no sé a quién quieres conquistar —Hibari rodó los ojos y se sonrojo muy leve._

—_Miura… —fue todo lo que dijo, Dino parpadeó y exclamó sorprendido —¡Haru-chan! —El azabache se viró molestó a punto de irse, Dino meditó la situación._

—_Mi hermano menor o mi alumno, mm… ¿a quién debería ayudar?— se viró para alcanzar a Hibari —¡Kyoya! Sólo por esta vez, no me reiré —. El moreno observó muy serio al blondo._

—_De verdad la quiero… —fue lo único que el orgullo de Hibari le permitió decir al ver que el bronco le iba a ayudar enserio esta vez._

—_Haru-chan es una persona muy sensible Kyoya. Sí bien es fuerte, también es una chica, y no sólo puedes forzarte a ella, sí quieres conquistarla, debes de anticipar qué es lo que ella quiere, y sí no consentirla, tienes que mostrarle que te importa, por eso, no importa lo que pasé, no la dejes ir jamás, porque tal vez después sea tarde. _

Llegó a la casa de la chica por la que había pasado todo eso, tocó el timbre, escuchó una voz algo lejos, cuando la puerta se abrió, la persona que le recibió se mostró sorprendida, alegre, y al mismo tiempo triste y culpable.

—La quieres, pero… es tarde —Hibari no entendió, de la forma más calma preguntó.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —la mujer sonrió.

—Acaba de partir a corea en el vuelo de la mañana, lo siento —y la persona le invitó a pasar para darle una completa explicación.

**[***]**

Sus ojos se encontraban vacios, hace días que había llegado a Corea. Se sentía muy sola, al menos en Japón conocía a alguien. Aquí no había nadie, ni su querida madre que la animará.

Sus pasos la llevaron por azares a un lugar desconocido. Se espantó, e intentó calmarse después. Observó un gran letrero, contrario a lo que se esperaría, no estaba escrito en coreano, sino en japonés.

_Ai no bashou_.

Sus parpados se abrieron y cerraron varias veces, continuó leyendo las letras en inglés.

_A relax place for the hearts._

Sonrió con melancolía, y se dispuso a entrar al observar que era un café y no un bar. Dudó por segundos antes de entrar. El ambiente era agradable, sereno y calmo. La decoración en rústicos colores de caoba y negro le otorgaban un toque clásico y al mismo tiempo bohemio.

Se sentó en una de las mesitas individuales, al parecer ahí no era frecuente que fueran personas en grupo, pues era rara la mesa con más de dos asientos. La música de un piano en el medio del escenario la relajaba, hace tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de un ambiente así, no desde que fue al recital de una amiga hace un año. Su rostro se relajó, y decidió sentarse, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía extraña; por no saber muy bien la lengua nativa de aquel país, así como por ver que la mayoría de las personas ahí tenían arriba de 17 años, no 14 como ella, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí.

Repentinamente una mesera se acercó a ella, y sonriéndole le extendió el menú. Al ver el rostro confundido de la chica, sonrió.

—You're not from here, right? —_No eres de aquí ¿verdad?_. Haru al entender lo que la chica dijo en inglés asintió.

—I'm japanese desu —. La muchacha que atendía asintió sonriente, diciendo en un precario japonés.

—La especialidad es el té de relajación —. Haru agradeció la recomendación, y pidió le entregaran eso de favor.

—Hai! I'll bring it to you —[Si, en un momento te lo traigo]. La joven se marcho, fue en ese momento que Haru observó a la chica, era esbelta, de cabello oscuro hasta la cintura, piel blanca y sí bien recuerda de ojos verdes, al parecer tenía 17 años igual a los clientes del lugar.

Observó los adornos, había unos candelabros en cada esquina de aquel lugar, y era extraño que en lugar de ver una barra como se esperaba, había un pequeño cuadro donde se entregaban las ordenes, y a lado de éste se encontraba una cajera en la entrada del lugar, seguramente la que cobraba todo lo consumido al salir, sonrió ante el ambiente tan tranquilo.

El sonido del piano se detuvo, ella no le dio importancia, tan sólo continuó observando el lugar. Parpadeó al ver la taza de té ser entregada, y agradeció.

—Gam sa ham ni da —La muchacha asintió y en una seña dijo que regresaba en unos minutos.

El piano volvió a sonar, con el una hermosa melodía que acarició los sentidos de la chica. Sintió un líquido en sus ojos ante la hermosa voz de aquel que cantaba y tocaba al mismo tiempo.

_En el sendero dónde perdí mi alma,_

_Fue el mismo en dónde te encontré._

_Arrebataste mi corazón, _

_junto a la voluntad de mi ser._

Bebió un sorbo de su té, al parecer era una mezcla de manta y manzanilla, cerró sus parpados mientras seguía escuchando. Tan perdida estaba en la música que ni siquiera noto cuando esta terminó.

Contempló la taza vacía y decidió era momento de irse, escuchó un pequeño golpe, como aquel que llama a una puerta, pero más suave. Elevó la mirada y parpadeó al observar una sonrisa más suave y tan sincera como la de Tsuna, por un momento pensó en aquel amigo, aquellos labios eran delgados, un leve dolor cruzo su mirada al recordar a Hibari, elevó la mirada. La nariz afilada del contrario, y el tono apiñonado del chico le recordaban a Yamamoto-san, continuó elevando la vista, cuando se encontró con esos ojos agudos y filosos, más que transmitían inocencia y curiosidad. Los iris eran de color violeta y el cabello lacio negro con matices rojizos y un mechón que tapaba una pequeña parte de su rostro de forma coqueta.

—Hahi! —hipó como hace días no lo hacía, aquella persona le estaba mirando muy fijamente, luego se sonrojo, y en un torpe inglés comentó apresurada —Haru will pay the drink en a minute desu —[Haru pagará la bebida en un minuto]. El muchacho sonrió con suavidad, mostrando una faz relajada, afable y amigable.

—A nio —[no], respondió él mientras la seguía mirando. Jaló una silla de otra mesa, y se sentó frente a la chica.

—Nu gu se io? —[¿Quién es usted?] Inquirió Haru un poco desconfiada. El joven de aparentes 16 años dejó de reír, pero jamás su amabilidad y extendió su mano.

—Ye i ruu muun Tae Jun Wook i e io —[Me llamó Tae Jun Wook] respondió, Haru asintió tomando la mano dubitativamente.

—Haru desu… —. Una vez terminaron el apretón de manos, el chico empezó a hablar fluidamente, pero ella interrumpió. —Yoe song he io… [Perdón…]

—Ne? —[¿Si?] La miraba con curiosidad.

—I really do not speak hangul desu. Watashi ga nipon desu —[En realidad no hablo coreano. Soy japonesa]. El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido, y echó a reír un poco, esa parte de recordó a Haru la risa relajada de Dino-san.

—Lo siento, pensé que eres de aquí, lo siento —respondió en un fluido japonés que sorprendió a la chica. En ese momento llegó la camarera de hace unos minutos, y miró a la castaña, luego al chico, sonrió al verlos y dijo algo en coreano que Haru no entendió, pero notó el sonrojo del joven y la picara sonrisa de la muchacha. Elevó una ceja.

Ella abrazó a Haru, y se retiró para ir a levantar la orden de otros clientes.

Al ver la mirada chocolate, el chico se rascó la mejilla, y apenado confesó.

—Ella es mi hermana, trabaja aquí como mesera, por mi parte yo soy el que toca el piano y canta —sonrió con alegría —cuando entrantes al café mi vista se posó en ti, pero tenía mucha pena de decir algo cuando vi que ni siquiera notaste mi presencia, sólo la del piano… —se detuvo sonrojado, y continuó desviando la mirada hacía el instrumento —. Sé que suena tonto, y descabellado, pero algo me decía que tenía que llamar tu atención, ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero…—dudó, y clavó su mirada en la café —cuando observé tu triste mirada, la melodía y la voz salieron fluidamente de mi por alguna razón. Era algo que llevaba componiendo desde hace tiempo, pero jamás entendí porque la empecé a escribir y terminé abandonándola, aunque hoy —movió sus manos nervioso —recordé la composición y quise tocarla para ti.

Haru parpadeó y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, yo… no sé qué decir —. El chico se relajó, y al ver que ella no le veía raro, suspiro aliviado, respondiendo.

—Sólo di que serás mi amiga y vendrás a verme cada tarde —sonrió, agregando —también a mi hermana le agradaste, y créeme, eso no es fácil —. Haru sonrió sincera como hace tiempo no lo hacía, asintió.

—Bien, ahora puedo decirte lo que hace momento no entendiste cuando hable en hangul —la chica aceptó.

—Es la primera vez que me siento tan nervioso y emocionado de tocar en público, cuando vi que mi composición había tocado tu corazón, irradie de felicidad. Nunca nadie había llorado al escuchar algo que yo compusiera, gracias —tomó la mano de Haru, y la besó, provocándole un sonrojo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a; **Perdón por no contestarlos personalmente, ya me están mandando a apagar la computadora T-T pero de verdad agradezco cada comentario suyo, son geniales ;D

_Piffle Priincess, puripuri, bianchixgokudera25, Kuchiki Yamiko, Suzuno, mary-chan, Yuuniie Kuran, Haoshadow, Naila Kazami, Rukia-CC, viri-chamn _

Pd: No, Haru no se enamorará de Jun Wook ^^ él es mío XD Sólo lo deje coquetear con Haru porque la chica es mi preferida, jeje n/n

Ja ne~! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece.**_

_**Muchas gracias, besos y abrazos a mis queridas y pacientes lectoras; **_bianchixgokudera25, BMF, viri-chamn, MimIjing, puripuri, Uzumaki-tsuki, Bravita-chan, Patty, Piffle Priincess, Haoshadow, RukiaCC, Death God Raven, Pactlo043, Naila Kazami.

De verdad una disculpa por atrasarme tanto; y quiero dar una dedicatoria especial de éste capítulo a Bianchi-chan, sin ella, este capítulo aún no estaría.

* * *

Se removía de un lado a otro como un león en una jaula, la hermosa señora –madre de Miura –le observa un tanto preocupada.

—Relájate crio, parece que el mundo se fuera a acabar, además tu tienes algo de culpa —le comento como de quién no va la cosa, pues la melancolía y esa leve culpa por no haber detenido a su hija en Japón, pasaba a una ligera hilaridad al ver así al chico.

Hibari se detuvo en seco, enviando una gélida mirada a la mujer, mas ella no se sorprendió de ver que detrás de esos ojos llenos de una frialdad sorprendente, hubiera un inmenso río de melancolía y angustia que luchaba vanamente por no mostarse.

Ella sonrió afable, se levanto de su asiento, y se acercó al joven. Él la miró extrañado, pero espero a que la mujer hiciera su movimiento.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hacerla feliz? —Hibari enarcó una ceja, pero asintió.

La señora le extendió un trozo de papel doblado en cuatro, el chico lo aceptó y después de extenderlo, comenzó a leerlo.

Era un dirección, una simple y rustica dirección.

—Ve o quédate. Es tu decisión —la señora acompaño al chico hasta la salida y lo despidió, no sin antes avivar el fuego del orgullo de aquel muchacho.

—Aunque si te quedas sería mejor, después de todo, así ella encontraría otros brazos que la protegieran y otros labios que la reconfortasen —cerró la puerta sin esperar la reacción del chico, y sonrió para sus adentros.

Hibari parpadeó antes de procesar las palabras y cuando se giró, observó la entrada cerrada, apretó sus puños, con o sin el apoyo de esa mujer, él recuperaría a Miura.

…

Los días pasaban más tranquilos y fluidos tanto en la escuela como en las tardes. Tae Jun-ssi era una persona fabulosa, sabía cuando reír contigo, consolarte con palabras o callar y escuchar tus sollozos, entendía el momento en que necesitabas un abrazo, o simplemente un ligero apretón de hombros. Era maravilloso pasar el tiempo con él, entre más días pasaban, más ligero se hacía el peso de aquel amor no correspondido dentro de su pecho, más siempre estaba ahí, escondiéndose de ser desvanecido, porque en realidad lo que menos quería su alma era olvidarle aunque su mente le dijera que era lo correcto.

Ese día como empezaba a ser una rutina agradable para ella, cogió las llaves de su estancia, saliendo rumbo al café que –a pesar de haber sido sólo unos días –era como su segundo hogar.

Entró al lugar sonriente, saludando a la cajera, a la hermana de Tae-ssi, y al mismo pianista que le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa cada que la veía, la cual ella correspondía de la misma manera.

La música embargaba sus sentidos, y el té relajaba su corazón, minutos después cuando el chico de esas hebras oscuras y rojizas se acercó a ella, aquella calma pasó a un momento grato, estar con él era como estar con sus amigos en Japón.

—Mañana quiero invitarte a salir, pues es día de descanso nacional, y me gustaría mostrarte algunos lugares —sonrió, ella sin dudarlo acepto gustosa por el ofrecido tour.

—Me encantaría desu —Tae Jun Wook se alegró, tomó la mano de la chica y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que tú seas la que tome mi mano y decida caminar conmigo —la frase fue suave, tersa y al mismo tiempo dolorosa. Miura se mordió su labio inferior, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, él sonrió sin soltar aquella mano.

—Lo siento, debo de aprender a medirme en mis bromas, además no me importaría ser yo el que siempre deba de tomar de tu mano para que estés conmigo —y suavemente la apretó con cariño para mostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas, para después dejarla ir y tocar una nueva pieza en el piano.

Miura se despidió, suspiró culposa, sabía que Tae-ssi la quería, un día se lo había dicho de forma espontanea, y dolía tanto que ella prefirió fingir no escuchar, y él amablemente –aun con el dolor en sus ojos, sonrió en sus labios, beso su frente –fingió no haber dicho algo.

Ese día estaba cansada, las emociones, los exámenes, el aprender otra lengua, todo empezaba a mermarla, más siempre encontraba consuelo en las sonrisas de sus nuevos amigos y el recuerdo de aquel que sólo la uso.

Lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, empezando a caer como dos ríos en los costados de sus mejillas. No estaba bien, sabía que se engañaba al pensar y fingir que sí, pero cada día, se rompía por dentro.

Al llegar a su habitación, encendió la luz. Todo estaba igual, la mesita donde hacía sus trabajos y leía, la lámpara que le ayudaba en tal labor por las noches, la cama individual, la chamarra del día de ayer colgada sobre aquella silla de madera. Sí, todo seguía igual. Escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo, y como tocaban su puerta, preguntó la identidad, pero ninguna palabra llegó sus oídos, tragó saliva y abrió lentamente. Sus ojos se expandieron, sus labios los sintió secos, y su corazón pareció detenerse un momento.

—N-No… —murmuró, o al menos eso intento, pues de sus labios no salió sonido alguno, cerró la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde, aquella persona estaba dentro de su habitación, y nuevamente, dentro de su vida.

Aun no recuerda como paso todo, ni como aquellas palabras pudieron estremecerla tanto como para que sus rodillas temblaran ante aquella voz, ni cómo es que su corazón palpitaba furioso y al mismo tiempo parecía detenerse, tan sólo por esa frase. Ni siquiera era su nombre, mucho menos una dulce palabra, pero la sedosidad con que fueron pronunciadas las letras, y aquella mirada entre azul y gris que mostraba algo cálido y suave, fue suficiente la derretirla por dentro.

_Herbívora._

En ese momento, con esa simple palabra, sus defensas se rompieron, mas su rostro mostro nada. Y con la poca compostura que le quedaba, pregunto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —esas palabras habían salido más frías de lo que intentaba, pero sabía que el hombre frente a ella no era un sentimental, así que a pesar de ver un ligero dolor que paso tan rápido como para aseverar sí fue una ilusión o una realidad, ella intento no sentir culpa.

—Vine por ti —fue la respuesta, corta, directa, pero con significado.

Cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía dos.

—Vete, si vine a Corea, fue para no volver a verte —. Y Hibari se viró, tomó el pomo de la puerta, y preguntó.

—¿Estás segura herbívora? —y eso taladro la mente de Haru. _No. _Fue la respuesta de su subconsciente, no estoy segura, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes, todo eso gritaba internamente, mas sus labios articularon un "si".

Y el azabache la encaró, se relamió los labios acercándose a ella tal predador a su presa.

—Quiero comprobarlo —y junto sus labios contra los de ella, de manera forzoso, y fogosa, acercándola de la nuca con su mano para evitar que se separara, y tomando con su mano libre las manos de ella que intentaban golpearle para separarse, o al menos eso creía. Al ver que no había respuesta de ella, se alejó dolido sin mostrarlo, tal vez sí la había perdido.

Ella siguió golpeando su pecho, hasta que apretó la camisa de él entre sus manos, y murmuró.

—Por qué tardaste tanto —y empezó a llorar, ésta vez Hibari la abrazó, beso sus labios con una ternura no sabía existía en él, y luego las lagrimas de la chica, su frente, su mejillas, su rostro, la cargo cual novia hasta la cama, la envolvió en sus brazos, aspiró su aroma, y acariciando su cabello, ambos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

No hubo lemmon u.u, pero espero les haya gustado n.n

Ja ne!

Disculpen el capí corto, no estoy en mi computadora T-T

Las quiero :D


End file.
